The Survivor Diaries
by Redstar-ox
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like outside of the USA when it comes to the dead roaming the world? This series will be full of entries from people of all ages and from all walks of life around the world! Will include entries from characters in The Walking Dead when entries come from the USA. - Please review if you can.
1. Rose Collins, Britain

Name: Rose Collins

Age: 14

Location: Britain

* * *

Dear Diary,

Fifty-nine days have passed since it all started... Since those things invaded our lives. I've watched what they do once they've turned into what seems like a state of mindlessness. Zombies. They move like zombies. They vary in many portrayals I've seen in movies before but these ones were real. Do you aim for the head to disarm one?

There are few families that remain here in the east of the city. I've sat here in my boarded up home waiting for the day we leave. My father says "Soon" every time my mother or I ask. My mother panics and sobs quietly in fear for our lives every time she hears one scratching up the boards that protect our home. It's dangerous in this neighbourhood as we live on an estate which houses hundreds of families. The hundreds of people living here that could possibly be one of those things.

It's been exactly seven days since I've heard any kind of vehicle pass. The vehicles left behind sit vacant on the deathly silent streets and roads, windows smashed and smothered in blood and remains of the occupants. I've sat here in the window and peered through the holes and cracks, shreds of hope remain that we'll escape one day. I've heard countless screams and pleas for help which I'm told to ignore... it was only five days ago I witnessed a horde of zombies rip two men apart within five minutes. The men fought them back as hard as they could but the horde was large and consisted of about thirty zombies. I watched as they crammed the human remains down their dirty, colourless throats. Blood smeared around their drawn faces. Once the food no longer fought back they returned to their mindless wandering and moaning, waiting for the next meal to appear.

Our supplies won't last much longer... and we many have to venture out to find more if we're going to survive here. Sitting here and writing this, I've caught the attention of one. It stood still for a moment vacantly staring up at my direction. I could feel it's empty eyes looking at me... but I knew it couldn't see me but rather smell me. I had to turn away and look elsewhere but home felt like prison and there was nowhere else to focus my attention. There is no longer an electricity supply to our shelter but the water and gas remains. I'm afraid of becoming one of those things and fear my father will crack under the pressure of trying to find an escape. I watch my mother curl up in fear every day and her face is always wet from the tears. My father just sits there staring into nothingness. I know why my mother cries but not why my father stares silently.

I hope we leave soon...

Sincerely

_Rose x_

* * *

**A/N: I will try to update so many per week. **


	2. James Lang, Britain

Name: James Lang

Age: 29

Location: Britain

* * *

**STATISTICAL DATA**

Day since fallout: 265 days

Arrived at current location: 235 days ago

Time of report: 21:36

Status of day 265

Number of survivors at camp: 9

Number of survivors lost: 1

Number of outsiders saved: 1

Perimeter sweeps: hourly

First Perimeter breeches: 0

Second Perimeter breeches: 3

Living dead neutralised: 3

**Scouting: Successful**

Items found: 27 canned foodstuff, 5 litres of bottled water, 2 bags of flour, 1 bag of pasta, 3 small bags of dried fruit, 1 can of powdered milk, 3 cans of baby formula, 1 box of nappies.

Weaponry found: 2 swords, 1 baseball bat, a box containing a 9mm with 30 unfired bullets.

Number of houses searched: 2

Outsiders found: 3

Outsiders death: 2

Group death: 1

Living dead neutralised: 7

Report:

As the winter months draw closer, darkness falls faster leaving less hours for us to be able to reconnoitre further afield. We have scouted five miles out over the last week and resources are becoming slim meaning we will have to wait out the winter months to go further inland to gather more supplies. The group have been successful in the short spring and summer months with growth of food supplies. Rachel, Dave and Gwen have been able to grow a small yield of potatoes, tomatoes, green beans and peas. We also have the advantage of the small mirage of trees that produce apples. Further afield we are surrounded by woodland meaning we will be able to still gather firewood and other natural resources we many find. _Note: The woodland location can be dangerous as visual layout isn't clear._

Being on open farm land has proven to be our safest location yet. We have been here since day thirty and had minimal threat from the hordes that roam further inland. The perimeter that surrounds this land is extremely secure which shows that Jane's husband was prepared to protect and keep people and those things out. I thank Jane again for her kindness of allowing us to live on her land everyday. My own secondary perimeter has been so far a success. It remains to consist of traps and scattered around are the desiccated remains of the walkers. Although it seems barbaric of us to do this to these once living beings, morals and beliefs have been thrown out the window to make way for a new way of life. Our group scientist has determined that the stench the walkers emit wards away other walkers from our own living human scent.

I would also like to note that today we lost a valuable member of the scouting squad. Mr Jeffrey Wright was bitten by a walker in house one scout. He is the fourth member to be taken from us by these creatures of the dead and will be truly missed by all. I'd also like to add that he was a strong and diligent man who would have done anything in order to keep the group safe. _**I hope you rest in peace Jeff.**  
_

We have also gained a new member and welcomed her into the group with open arms. She has informed us her name but will not reveal any other information about herself. She calls herself Zoey. Judging from her appearance, she is no more than 16 and has been sleeping rough. We located her hiding within house two's attic space. At first she reacted to us wildly and attacked out of fear. I hope that one of our ladies will get her to open up and tell us what she knows of the current situation.

The newest member of the group is three weeks old today. Little Henry has certainly raised the morale of the group since he arrived safely. His mother, Gwen, has been well and resting... when we can keep her off her feet. Time has moved much quicker since his birth but each day still remains a battle. This life isn't one I would want for a newborn child but life must go on if we are to survive whatever this Earth has been exposed to.

On a more personal note, I miss my family. I thought burying them after having to painfully kill them would help but not a day passes I feel so kind of remorse. I've been told the same things '_It's okay to feel terrible' _or _'It had to be done'. _For each person lost to the massacre of life, I have had to listen to their pleas of assisting them with their deaths so they do not become one of those things. With each death, I force away the sentiment of that group member being a part of this unit just like I had to learn within the ranks of the army. You would think losing people for a while before this wouldn't be so tough but it is.

Our only mission is to survive.

Signed: _J. Lang_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this new entry. I forgot to add previously that the entries are not in chronological order of date. There will always be some kind of indication within the entry of how far the apocalypse is. Could be the beginning, middle or years ahead.**_  
_


	3. Siobhan Quinn, Ireland

Name: Siobhan Quinn

Age: 22

Location: Ireland

* * *

**_S.Q_**

Dear God,

I have so many questions but so little time to find the answers. For the first time in my life, I've left home for good. Twenty-one years of living on the same street, seeing the same faces daily and knowing where my life would lead to. Although this has given me the freedom to break free from my Dublin life I fear there may not be anything left for either of us anywhere on this island.

I'm currently living on the road in my da's old beat up wagon with my little brother hoping to find safety somewhere. We're parked up next to a derelict building down the alleyway waiting for the horde to pass by. Many of the small towns we've passed have been crowded with those soulless people that wander aimlessly. I've promised myself to keep this diary of where we've been each time, what it's been like and if there was any sign of others like us. So far, we've not heard or seen another soul around. We're outside of Dublin City to which every corner, those things hide. I've passed many petrol stations and only managed to gather one can of fuel and what is left of the packaged food among the mess. I scared myself when I tripped over one that was already dead. She'd put a bullet in her head. After that panicky moment I managed to find something for Reilly as it was his birthday yesterday. Nine years ago yesterday, he was born and baptised. He doesn't understand what's happening either and I can't explain it to him as I have no answers. What are these things? Why do they rise again after death? I know our Lord Jesus rose from the dead after days of death but these things have no souls. I know from being face to face with one.

I plan to get us to Kildare to see if my Aunt Casey and Great Uncle Desmond are still there living on that small plot of land surrounded by brick walls of about three feet high. I know it seems a little risky but finding any of my family is better than none. I've been so lonely since having to leave Dublin but it just wasn't safe or healthy for anymore for us. I don't think I'll ever know what happened to my parents but if death has them, I hope you are looking after each of their souls. I wish they had returned before the end came. Once my question has been answered I have two options.

1) To stay with my family and hope this ends.

2) To just keep moving until I reach Carrauntoohil.

By moving I mean heading further away to the other side of Ireland. I don't know for sure but the mountains have to be the safest place for us. I know that Carrauntoohil is a far trek from Dublin but it's the highest mountain I know that I can get to. I've seen pictures and read things from an old geography book my da had in this car. There are small communities that are close by to it and I may find a haven there for us to live out our lives.

* * *

The hordes have finally passed through the main streets. I had to stop writing and hide with Reilly in the back of the car as a group of them emerged down this alley way. Luckily, they lost interest after an hour but night time is slowly creeping up on us and that's when they're more likely to get us. Do they have names? Even with the windows closed and doors locked the smell that fills my smell sense is nauseating. They smell like death knocking and scraping at the windows wanting to selfishly take our lives. I pray that you have been watching over us as we've been lucky enough to make it this far. I've seen what they do to others that flee but find it hard to believe that you would give someone that kind of knowledge to play with. I had to hold my little brother close just to mask the gentle sobs of fear. He witnessed what one did to our neighbour and watched him rise again minutes later. He's had nightmares for weeks since we left Dublin. For all I know he could be the only family I have left which I pray you don't take from me prematurely. I will admit my faith in this life is slowly fading as survival is key but I hope you don't see this as a discrepancy.

In case I don't get to write you again, I pray you have mercy on our souls.

_Siobhan_

* * *

**A/N: So I've started to move on to other locations now. I'm trying to variate between the ages and I'm doing some basic research on the countries I'm writing for, so I apologise now if I make any mistakes with my Geography! **

**Thanks again for reading. **


	4. Kevin Dempsey, Ireland

Name: Kevin Dempsey

Age: 60

Location: Ireland

* * *

_Last Will and Testament of:_

_**K. Dempsey**_

_I, Kevin Dempsey of Kilmore Quay, Ireland, being of sound mind and body do hereby declare that this document is my last will and testament. _

_In execution of this document I declare that: _

_Any documents made before hand to be withdrawn._

_I am a widowed man as I have no living wife, children or other relatives._

_All my personal belongings that mean everything to me have been left in a safe place and will remain there for another to find in the ears to come. _

_As for my land, I leave it to the next person to steps into this house to do as they please. Live here and tender to the land as best as you can but please take care as this has been my home for fourty-two years._

_If there is a soul left in this decimated town I pray you will be kind to me and execute my will. _

_My witness to this document is God himself. I hope you have mercy on my soul. _

_K. Dempsey_

* * *

So there it is, my Last Will. This also will be my last written piece as I plan to join my family by the gates of Heaven. I know to God that this is a sin. A sin to take the life he gave me, but you gave me the freewill to do this. This world is no longer the vision you show us. Hell has taken over and gaining steps closer to the gateway.

I married my wife, Mary Anne in the summer of 1970. We proceeded from then on to be blessed with five beautiful children, two sons and three daughters. To also see them grow up and have children of their own was a sight I wouldn't have missed for the world. The last time I saw my entire family was on the twentieth of December 2012. The break out of this disease began early which gave us time... but not enough in preparation of what was to come. We knew nothing of the disease that has wiped out human life itself. I lost my wife on the twenty-first of February 2013. My youngest two children lived locally and were taken by those things. I watched as a flock of the Devil's work dragged my Annie from her car. I've even seen Sinead pass here once and stare into nothingness. Her eyes blackened and her skin washed out. That wasn't my daughter any more. It breaks my heart to see that's how her life ended. I ask is this your will? Those things are not human. They're just empty shells that drag their physical bodies around endlessly and moan as if they are in some kind of agony. Is this the Devil's work?

To the person reading this I apologise in advance as you will have to clean up the mess I leave. With this final entry, I leave with a picture of my wife, children and grandchildren.

_K. Dempsey_

_23/08/1953 – 23/08/2013_

* * *

**A/N: My religious studies is a little rusty so I hope I haven't offended anyone. Thanks for reviewing so far! **


	5. Esmé Ansel, France

Name: Esmé Ansel

Age: 7

Location: Boulogne-Sur-Mer, France

* * *

Address: Mister Teddy,

My Bedroom, Our House,

France

Dear Mister Teddy,

Mummy told me to write a letter to someone for practice while we wait for Daddy and Pierre to come back. So I pick you to write to because you are sleeping right now. I can't sleep because of all the noisy people and car alarm. How can you sleep? Daddy reads me a story before bed so I can sleep but he hasn't come back yet. I learned to tell the time and he's been gone for six, no eight hours. I sat on the outside bit and watched the sun go down into the sea and the moon magically appear in the dark sky. I normally sit outside with Daddy and watch the stars sometimes because he said it's safe up here on the top floor. Mummy doesn't like it when I sit out there. I think it's in case I fall but I won't because there's metal bars that are taller than me. I use to be scared of it but I can't go out to the front garden and play with Anna any more even though I see her downstairs looking up and sort of waving with both hands to come and play but Mummy said that's not Anna any more. What does she mean?

You know Pierre don't you? He's our neighbour! He told me a story on Monday about people called Biters. He said that they bite non bited people who then turn into a Biter making them all friends. They don't eat each other but they would eat us because we not friends. Daddy told me then that I need to be brave when he goes out and be a good girl for mummy. I'm always a good girl Mister Teddy.

Is nine hours a long time Mister Teddy? I wish Daddy came back earlier, he promised to tell me another story. Mummy can't tell it the same. She keeps walking up and down and cries a lot. I'm going to go and draw a picture with my pencils now.

I miss Daddy... I hope he's here in the morning too.

See you in the morning Mister Teddy.

Lots of love and Sincerely,

_Esm__é_

* * *

**A/N: This one is a little shorter because lets face it, seven year olds don't exactly write much in a journal! I tried to keep it simple and realistic so I hope it suits. **

_**Disclaimer: The names are randomly formed and do not portray any known individual. Most characters are my own except for the ones in the USA to come. **_


	6. Henri Dubois, France

Name: Henri Dubois

Age: 34

Location: Lyon, France

* * *

_I can't remember the last time I saw her look at me and smile. _

_Was it on our first date?_

_Or was it in the park when I asked her to marry me?_

_The day she walked down the aisle in that stunning white lace dress? _

_And when we said _I do_? _

_Or was it the day ten years ago when she gave me the gift of a son? _

She just sits there in this basement grunting now, pulling against the ropes that hold her down to the battered metal chair.

It's my fault that she was attacked by the infected. I should have done a better job protecting her, keeping her safe from harm. She would be saying _'You can't think like the Henri' _and she would be right. I can 't. Oliver's upstairs in the attic sleeping. He's all I have left and I can't... I can't fail him too. The same memory plays over and over again when I sit and watch her. I see her pleading, I feel her touching my face telling me its okay. I didn't think it was okay to bludgeon my wife to death even though I knew what she was going to become. I told Oliver that he had to say goodbye to her... and I can't even remember when that was. Telling a child that he won't see his mother again has got to be the most heartbreaking thing I've ever had to do. He doesn't know that she's here in the basement of this abandoned house. I wish I could have stopped him witnessing her being attacked. I didn't have the heart to put a bullet between her eyes, so here she is. I ask myself everyday, 'Is she still there?' or 'Can she see what is happening?'

Is there even a cure to whatever this disease is? Where did such a crime against nature come from? I can ask these questions but there won't be a soul to answer them properly. I'll be asking these questions for a life time if we ever get out of here!

Daylight is breaking through the narrow gap I left uncovered. I told Oliver we would be leaving soon. I noticed after so many days they find you. I don't know how... We've tiptoed around this town trying to get out but there is always one or more of those things lurking around. The more there are, the harder it is to move.

I've been holding this knife in my hand for a while now... And she's staring at me.

I'm sorry...

* * *

**A/N: I must apologise for the lack of updates! I should be up and running with more soon. :)**


	7. Magdalen Lolek, Poland

**A/N: This has been specially written for my lovely sister because she keeps moaning at my lack of updates! So here you go! ****Especially for you dear sister: ****Tempremental'Bones**

_**Disclaimer: The names are randomly formed and do not portray any known individual. **_

* * *

Name: Magdalen Lolek

Age: 26

Location: Outskirts of Warsaw, Poland

* * *

It's been really cold... Cold to the point I'm numb, even by the small indoor fire I have going thanks to the previous occupants who seemed to have a thing for literature. It's been much colder than we're used to but Marcin prepared me for this on our honeymoon/his research project. The weather's been changing since the cold snap seasons began three years ago. He would always tell me; 'Put an extra layer on' in the -20 degree Celsius blizzard even if I was already four layers up and sweating like I was on a beach in the Caribbean. The snow season would never usually last this long but as he explained, the weather patterns will continue to get worse as the world ages. You'd think that with the world no longer operating the way it used to, it would recover. I haven't seen much of the sun in the last three years, although it sometimes appears behind the thinner clouds in the sky at the break of dawn. I guess I could have gotten away with fewer layers ten months ago because I was warm all the time thanks to our little miracle, Kaisia. I'm so glad she manages to sleep so soundly even with the amount of moving around we do in this weather.

It's been a while since I've had the time, energy and feeling in my fingers to write. Let's just say it's not been the easiest five months. Kaisia and I have lost almost everything but each other. Marcin and I had found a group of survivors just before Kaisia was born, living approximately five miles west of Warsaw in a small village that had been desiccated by the shells of the dead. We were lucking enough to be a part of this group, Marcin was good at tracking and keeping us all alive. His skills were what saved us many times from dying due to weather elements. He had managed to salvage a soil patch under one of the shack homes to grow something. We managed to evade it all for almost five months until they found us. By they, I mean the dead. For over three years I have learnt what I can even though I'm no scientist. We did have a scientist in our group who made her daily observations of the shells. She told me what she had seen, some of it horrific and some of it for the good of science. I just wanted to survive.

In my last entry I couldn't bring myself to write it. We were overwhelmed by the largest horde we had ever seen. Marcin and Lidia tracked a small group days before hand so the shells must have banded together with another horde, one larger from the city. They ripped through what had been our home in minutes, people screaming, pleading for a non-existent God to save them. That night I lost my best friend, my lover, the father of my child. The last thing I remember is driving away in a smashed up truck, away from half of my world. His blood splattered on the windows from shells ripping into him. The sounds of his screams and Kaisia's crying rung through my ears, I had to get out of here and I did. I drove until the truck's fuel dried up. It took me around the city and east of Warsaw. We got four miles out before I was forced to continue on foot. I took what the truck had to offer and wrapped Kaisia up as close to me as possible. Her little face was red from crying so much. She was probably worn out and hungry. I had the clothes on our backs, a baseball bat and a gun with ten bullets. I wasn't going to stop until I found a shack or shelter, cleared it out and barricaded it for a night. I walked for what felt like a thousand miles before I found a dilapidated petrol station. The fuel pumps were rusted over from years of weathering and disintegrated at the slightest of touch. The shutters were down on the store but it was covered in mountains of untouched snow. I managed to kick off the rusted locks and waited. There was no movement except for the swishing of draughty shutters. I guess I could say I hit the jackpot, but I had done it. I found shelter for the cold night to come. The thermometer on the door read -24 degrees Celsius that night. There wasn't much around but I salvaged what I could.

This was five months ago. I didn't know what I was doing or where I was going. Since then, we've clocked up more miles than I can count on foot and by vehicle; going from shack, shelter and store, living on what I can find. I'm grateful Kaisia's a quiet baby and I hope it stays this way until she understands the world we live in. I've had a few close calls but I've had time to observe the shells myself. I've pushed away all the thoughts that I may be a shell one day, but no time soon. I haven't seen another soul since. It's as if the world has been wiped of 95% of life. I guess you can say I have hope that there's 5% life left elsewhere in this world.

What I know from my observations as well as information gathered:

- We're all infected. Well, those of us that were already living but there's no evidence to support Lidia's theory.

- They'll eat anything that has a heartbeat: Rats, mice, bears.

- Damage to the head is the only way to kill them. I've seen decapitated heads still crunching their teeth as I pass and torso's ripped of most limbs crawl towards me.

- They may look human, but they're not. They have no soul.

- The cold slows them down and the blizzard is a great mask to move.

- The scent of the dead is also a good way to hide the living smell until it dries for the short spring.

I have to keep going for Kaisia. She needs me to be ready and prepared for anything that happens. I guess I can kind of compare myself to the woman in the Terminator film I watched with Marcin when we first met, trying to keep her child alive to fight the imminent threat of the world ending.

_We're alive now and that is all that matters._


	8. Jedrek Piotr, Poland

**A/N: Here's an update for you all! Not very lengthy but you get the idea of the type of person this is. **

**For my sister who reads these, sorry for the extra long delay... :) **

* * *

Name: Jedrek Piotr

Age: 15

Location: Tykocin, Poland (Roughly)

* * *

So I guess I'm adding to this stupid writing book once again. It's been almost a week since I've been able to get online and update my social media and there's been no mobile service. I mean it, like none whatsoever! I'd expect it from this ridiculous town because it still has dial up! I'm sure dial up is from the dark ages of technology. Even the mobile service is ludicrous. I'm lucky to get even two bars on a good day. The land-line hasn't rung either but I guess that's all to do with the dial up too. It's like this town has never heard of modernisation! I'd say there are about 50 people that live here in this tiny place and not one of them knows what online or social media is.

It's driven me insane to be here, in the dark from social media and alone. Yes, alone. My mum left for the city last week to visit her friends and to go shopping. I don't blame her because the shops around here suck! The only reason we're even in this Godforsaken place is because of my mum's jerk of a husband, Mateusz or Mat or whatever people call him. I never really write about him much... LOL that's a lie. My blog has its own section on this man. I blame him for this Dark Age stuff and having to write all this down by hand. We were living in the best suburb ever before my mum met him. We had a nice house, I had my friends, school and awesome internet speeds... you name it. His stupid company moved us up to this place so he could work there. Even they didn't want him in the city! I can't believe that my mum agreed to up and move me from my life. He ruined it. It's been eight months of trying to escape this stupid ancient place. As soon as I'm 18, I'll be out of here and going to a college in the city.

Mum normally calls twice a day as any mum would... '_Have you been to school?' 'Have you eaten good?' 'Have you washed?' _but since the phones and internet has been down, nothing. There's been no letters or messages and she hasn't even been back yet. School is about a million miles over in the next bigger part of this place and I haven't been since she left. It's not like they could contact anyone anyway. I went out to get some stuff yesterday and the town was... wait for it... as dead as usual. The mini market was empty and there was no one at the tills, so I left the place with some free stuff. I'll get them to put it on 'his' tab next time.

I forgot to mention it's supposed to be the middle of summer and there is SNOW everywhere. It's not just a little blanket of it either! It was beautiful sunshine yesterday and it didn't even melt a centimetre of it. From where I'm sitting at my desk in the attic space, I can see just a white out on all the roofing of these houses. It's quite cold up here now because there's a leaky draught in the roof which mum left him to fix. He bailed out last minute to some stupid conference in the city a day after my mum left. I'm sure it's just an excuse to get away and cheat on my mum. If I find out, I'll bust him for it... but I'll see what I can get out of him first. *smiley face*

* * *

Sorry for the gap in writing... My hand was hurting and I got hungry. Can you blame a guy? I was trying to watch the television but to my not so surprise, there was no signal. It's like this place has just grinded to a halt or the only tower in existence is broken. The lights have been a little dull and flicking so I've just done without them for the last few nights. It's getting a little dim outside now, the sun is on the horizon probably. I'm looking out of the blinds in the kitchen at the neighbours who are packing up in a bit of a hurry. Looks like they might be going away for a while considering what they've got on the truck. If they're moving out, lucky them. Now hold on a moment... he hasn't even locked up the front door. Silly man, it might be quiet up here but anyone could still rob him or even squat in his house... I guess that's his problem. His wife looks, scared? Or is that more frantic? Hmm... I will never understand these people! Why is she looking down the road? Damn, I really need to stop asking these questions. Oh that's why! The town drunk is dragging his sorry butt over there. Probably begging for money again, but he's looking a little worse for wear. He must have been in a fight or something, his hands are all bloody and his leg is bend out weirdly. Mum gave him what she called a 'care' package for him and since then he was always knocking on the door for more. She only gave it to him last week, I'm surprised he isn't back for mor... _HE JUST RIPPED HER THROAT OUT_...

... I think I just saw a murder.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review if you can please :)**


End file.
